McFarlane Toys/Halo: Reach Series 2
The first series of McFarlane Toys' Halo: Reach ''figures were a great success, but there second series, released in January of 2011, look even more of a great success as they bring in many new figures and vehicles. Enjoy.... Series 2 Packs Carter Noble One, Spartan-259, is the leader of Noble Team, the veteran Spartan unit that players join in ''Halo: Reach. This action figure features every detail of his custom armor livery—from his Commando helmet, shoulder, and chest to the Tactical/Tacpad accessory on his forearm. Figure includes a DMR and a Frag Grenade. Kat Noble Two, Spartan-320, is the second-in-command of Noble Team and its only other original member. Our first female Spartan figure features Kat's custom armor livery --- from her Air Assault helmet and FJ/Para shoulders to her distinctive robotic arm. Figure includes her signature weapon, the Magnum, and a Frag Grenade. Spartan CQC (Team Red) This heavily customized male Spartan features a well-rounded armor selection including CQC base helmet with UA/Multi-Threat shoulders and chest. This figure is ready for team-based multiplayer with his all-red color scheme and includes a Shotgun and a Frag Grenade. Spartan CQC (White) This heavily customized male Spartan features a well-rounded armor selection including CQC base helmet with UA/Multi-Threat shoulders and chest. This figure is ready for solo multiplayer with his all-white color scheme and includes an Assault Rifle and Frag Grenade. Spartan CQC (Steel) This heavily customized male Spartan features a well-rounded armor selection including CQC base helmet with UA/Multi-Threat shoulders and chest. This figure is ready for solo multiplayer with his all-steel color scheme and includes Magnum and Frag Grenade. Exclusive to GameStop stores. Grunt Minor This classic version of the Grunt Minor enemy features the familiar conical methane tank and orange armor fans remember from the Halo trilogy, Halo 3: ODST, Halo Wars, and now Halo: Reach. Figure includes removable backpack and gas mask and comes with a Needler and a Plasma grenade. Skirmisher Minor An all-new enemy type introduced in Halo: Reach, the Skirmishers are vicious pack hunters and a dangerous new threat to the human defenders. The Minor rank of Skirmisher is represented in its dark gray armor and comes with the wicked new Needle Rifle weapon and a Plasma Grenade. Elite Officer Series Two brings a new Elite to the battle. This Covenant alien invader features the debut of the Officer armor and a menacing red-orange paint scheme. Figure includes an all-new weapon introduced in Halo: Reach, the Concussion Rifle, and a Plasma Grenade. Elite Officer (PowerUp Rewards Exclusive) Much like the red-orange Elite Officer, this Officer has a blue armor color and is equipped with an Energy Sword and a Plasma Grenade. This figure could only have been acquirred through the GameStop PowerUp Rewards website and was not sold in stores. Elite Minor (Advanced Wave Pack) The most common armor of the Sangheili invasion force, the Elite Minor armor is also the default choice for multiplayer combatants who choose to fight for the other side. This figure is ready for team-based multiplayer with his all-red color scheme and includes a Plasma Rifle and a Plasma Grenade. Boxed Sets Spartan CQC(Sage) vs. Elite Minor This two-pack includes a UNSC Spartan in standard military green and an invading Elite in standard Covenant purple. Spartan features CQC helmet with UA/Multi-Threat chest and shoulders and comes with a DMR and a Frag Grenade. Elite features Minor-level armor and comes with the all-new Plasma Rifle and a Plasma grenade. UNSC Airborne The biggest addition to online multiplayer in Halo: Reach is the addition of "Armor Abilities," and the most exciting ability can be found as part of the "Airborne" loadout. Take the fight to the skies with the all-new Spartan Jetpacks! This two-pack includes a two-tone male Spartan HazOp custom in cyan and white with a UNSC Jetpack and an Assault Rifle. Rejoining the fight is the male Spartan Mark V[B] in gold and steel, previously only available in limited quantities in ''Halo: Reach'' Series 1. The Mark V B includes a second UNSC Jetpack and an Assault Rifle. These jetpacks are ready for launch, with thrusters out, and are only available in this special boxed two-pack. See more information at http://www.mcfarlane.com/ Sources *http://www.mcfarlane.com/toys/product.aspx?product=4243 Category:Action Figures